Aritméticamente Aparte
by Zura.Dunkel
Summary: Lavi Bookman a pesar de su brillante mente, es avergonzante su desempeño en matematicas. En uno de sus intentos de soborno a la profesora termina en un lio con cierto Placer.. //Lucky// A la primera clase comienzan a traicionarte los sentimientos..
1. Primavera

**Aritméticamente aparte.**

Una pesada mañana(o asi lo pensaba) comenzaba en plena primavera, aun comenzaban a brotar los capullos de los cerezos.

Desesperado el pelirrojo comenzó a subir y bajar el pie, se estaba irritando, refunfuñaba mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

-Allen...-Exasperado comienza a gruñir.

Se rasca la cabeza por debajo de su banda, el curioso muchacho poseedor de un singular parche tuerce el gesto al ver a su compañero albino tropezándose a causa de su velocidad para llegar con él.

-L-lo siento, Lavi..-Se disculpa muy apenado, agacha la cabeza.

-Solo.. Olvídalo..-Rueda su ojo, mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado opuesto del que había llegado Allen.-Cambiare pronto mi ruta..-Entre broma y enserio pronuncia.

-Lo lamento, Lavi.-No pudo evitar subir su tono, preocupado.-Juro que no volverá a pasar-Cierra los ojos sin desvanecer su ansiedad.

-Se detiene y le mira de reojo.-Vamos, no comiences el año jurando.-Le dedica una sonrisa mientras aun clavaba su ojo en el.-Es apenas el segundo día..

-Lo sé, pero..-Comenzando a hablar bajo su tono.-Ya haces mucho acompañándome, y yo no tengo la preocupación de ser más puntual..-Le decía de un modo como si estuviera anunciando una terrible enfermedad.

-El pelirrojo no evita soltar una sincera risa.- No tienes de que preocuparte-Ampliando su sonrisa le dice.- Hasta donde sé, aun no puedo matarte y/o hechizarte.. Hasta que ese día llegue, preocúpate..-Le guiña un ojo finalizando.

-Sí..-Correspondiéndole la sonrisa, iguala su paso.-¿Estas nervioso?

-Solo por matemáticas..-Ríe para sí mismo.-Aunque espero agradarle un poco más a la Profesora.-Sonríe pedante.

-No creo que solo por eso te suba calificación. -Con algunas gotitas en la nuca afirma el albino.-Tienes que..

-Estudiar, lo se.-Despreocupadamente le contesta.- Pero es aburrido..-Encogiéndose de hombros, perpetua su sonrisa.- Y además, si tengo otros métodos para pasar ¿por qué no los uso?

-Allen le mira con un leve reproche.-Terminaras mal, Lavi.-Cerrando los ojos suelta un suspiro.- Y lo lamentaras..

-Ya veremos cuando pase.-Tranquilamente mira al cielo.

-¡Allen! ¡Lavi!-Una voz femenina les saluda de lejos.

-Lenalee.-Los dos con una sonrisa, murmuran.

-Ya se habían tardado ¿Eh?.-Con una sonrisa los recibe.

-Desde que se mudo cerca Allen, no he vuelto a llegar temprano..-Suspira rendido.

-Si jamás haz llegado temprano. -Lenalee le mira reprobando.

-Solo quiere culparme de todo. -Allen se encoge de hombros hablándole a Lenalee.

-Eso creo. -Lenalee sonreía con nerviosismo.- Por cierto. -Rebuscando en su bolso, llama la atención de Lavi y Allen.- Tengan..-Les estira a ambos un par de cajas de comida.- No pude evitar volver hacerlo. -Riendo algo avergonzada los entrega.

-Lenalee..-Se sonroja Allen al ver la caja de alimento.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lenalee!-Grita sonriendo Lavi.- Te haz ganado diez escalones al cielo.-Le sonríe a la pelinegra.

-No es nada. -Ríe por el efusivo agradecimiento del pelirrojo.

-A propósito.. ¿Y Kanda?-Pregunta mirando a todos lados, Allen.

-Se adelanto al salón. -Murmura Lenalee antes de que sonara un timbre.

-Lo alcanzaremos. -Sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción(Y sin soltar su comida) cruza los brazos detrás de su nuca y comienza a caminar.

-~-~-~-

-Genial. -Dando un salto de emoción en su asiento, murmura Lavi.

-Vas a ver que no va a servir..-Allen le advierte, desde el asiento de atrás.

-Se dará cuenta solo el conejo..-Murmura sin el menor sentimiento, Kanda.

-Veras que si.-Confiadamente espera en su asiento.-Veras que sí..-Toma desprevenido a un joven hurtándole una manzana.- Es por un bien común, amigo..-Sin borrar su sonrisa, continua esperando.

-Buen día..-Una voz algo desganada y femenina se alza en el aula. Lulubell entraba al aula.

-¡Muy buen día, Profesora!-Lavi con su grito opaca cualquier saludo de menor decibel que el suyo.

-La mujer rubia, como si no hubiese oído nada camino al escritorio.-Espero que..-Frenando súbitamente su habla, observa como Lavi la atajaba al llegar a dejar sus cosas.

-Permítame ayudarle, Profesora Lulubell..-Le sonríe solo a ella mientras toma su bolso, y de un movimiento limpia el escritorio y acomoda el bolso en la recién limpia superficie.

-Gracias..-Secamente pronuncio y antes de tomar asiento, una manzana roja casi le golpeaba la nariz.

-Espero le guste.-Sin bajar su tono, le estira la fruta.

-¿Qué desea, joven Lavi?-Le mira sin rodeos, quitándose las gafas.

-¿Cómo pretende que sea tan atento, solo por querer una cosa, Profesora?-Indignado entrecierra su verde mirada.

-Por favor.. Quiero conservar mi nariz..-Delicadamente alejo la manzana.-¿Qué desea?

-Nada..-Se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos mientras saltaba el escalón que separaba el escritorio de el resto del aula.-Solo trataba de ser cortés..

-Lulubell finalmente rodando los ojos, abre una libreta que traía consigo.

-Aunque..-Lavi regresando con un par de zancadas, se acerca a la mujer.

-¿Qué?-Le mira ya casi exasperada.

-¿Puedo hablar después con usted?..-Por fin, tímidamente le pregunta.

-En descanso..-Cierra fuertemente los ojos controlándose.

-¡Gracias!.-Y con una enorme sonrisa, salta a su asiento.

-Das pena..-Murmura en voz alta, Kanda.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Bakanda..-Allen mira como Lavi toma asiento, contento.

-~-~-~

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Lavi?-Lenalee mira a Allen, preocupada.

-Quien sabe..-Allen murmura.

-Seguro bastante mal.-Bufa de un modo indiferente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Lenalee pregunta ignorando su acostumbrado tono despectivo.

-Ese conejo no sabe pedir las cosas de un modo decente, y a Lulubell no se le conoce por amable..

-~

-¡Por favor!-Alarga cada vocal mientras grita y se aferra a la pierna de la rubia.-¡Soy realmente pésimo en matemáticas! ¡Debo aun las del año pasado! ¡Solo soy capaz de contar cuando mi vida esta en peligro!

-Pues lo estará todo el tiempo.-La mujer realmente ajena al "serio problema" del pelirrojo, suspira.

Era realmente increíble lo rápido que había fracasado Lavi en su intento de aprobar matemáticas, y además, con el único "pago" de "salvar un alma en pena".

-¡Por favor! ¡Le daré lo que quiera!-Apunto del llanto se abraza mas a su pierna.

-Dudo que sepa lo que quiero..

-¡Se lo conseguiré, lo juro!

-Deja de avergonzarte..-Endurecía su tono mientras intenta calmarse.

-¿Sabe? ¡Podría darme clases particulares!

-Este comentario crispa los nervios de Lulubell, que desesperada toma su cabeza con ambas manos, gruñendo.

-P-profesora..-Lavi la mira, asustado.-S-si quiere, yo..

-Apunto de acercarse a patearlo, piensa rápidamente en algo.-Claro..-"Ese idiota me debe mucho..." Piensa para sí misma y sin un atisbo de emoción o enojo le dice a Lavi.- Búsqueme mañana, si es posible en cuanto llegue a clases..-Comienza a soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

-¿Ah?-Realmente confundido la mira, mientras le suelta.-¿Mañana?

-Si.-Y secamente finalmente se retira.

-Rayos...-Confundido y preocupado se queda sentado.-Tendré que dejar a Allen mañana-Suspira preocupado.

-~-~-

-¿Entonces mañana que te dirá?-Allen le pregunta al confundido Lavi.

-No tengo idea, simplemente se fue. -Por primera vez en el día no vociferaba o saltaba.- Espero que no sea que tendré que hacer servicio comunitario para pasar. -Murmura con miedo.

-Te iría demasiado bien. -Kanda habla.

-Yo también te deseo mucha prosperidad y dicha, Yuu.-Dice riéndose del japonés.

-Estúpido conejo. -Refunfuña.

-Bien, yo mañana te espero en donde esperas a Lavi, Allen.-Lenalee le sonríe al albino.

-Claro, gracias.-Le corresponde su sonrisa.

-~-~-~-~

-Dile a mi hermano lindo que me conteste, si posee y aprecia su virilidad. -Fríamente Lulubell habla al teléfono.

-¿Por favor?. "Claro, Lulú. Para servirte"-Quejándose habla la otra voz.-Existen modales, pedazo de..

-No tengo tu tiempo..-Vuelve a hablar en el mismo tono mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas.

-Con un bufido infantil se retira por momentos la voz.

-¿Qué quieres, Lulubell?-Una voz masculina habla ahora.

-Ese no es el modo de hablarle a quien te ha salvado el pellejo mas de una vez en la universidad, mi querido hermano..-Lulubell con una maligna sonrisa comienza a limarse las uñas, mientras sostiene el teléfono con el hombro.

-Profesa un bufido e intenta hablar.-¿Qué...?

-Ni tampoco a quien te ha conseguido tus cigarros favoritos, quien te consigue tus naipes de edición limitada..

-Son idioteces... -Se excusa, aborrecido el hombre

-Pero lo querías ¿no es cierto?.-Sonríe perfiladamente notándose en su voz.

-Por algo me estas mencionando varios favores. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eres paciente, no es cierto?

-A veces. -Contiene el enojo en su voz.

-Perfecto. Y por lo que recuerdo, estas bien preparado aunque seas un vago sin oficio ni beneficio ¿Neh?.-Sonríe burlona.

-Al grano, mujer.-Finalmente sube el tono, el hombre.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un mocoso, Tyki. -Finalmente suelta mientras limpiaba sus uñas.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso me prepararas para ser niñera?-Casi riéndose le espeta.

-No seas idiota. -Murmura enojada.-Un alumno tiene problemas en mi materia.

-¿Cómo? Si tú eres un ángel con todo ser viviente en el mundo.-Ahora sonreía sarcásticamente Tyki.-¿Y por que no simplemente le repruebas?

-Ja.. Ja... -Enfurecida disimula.-Es realmente problemático, y si lo hiciera no dejaría de molestar.. Y realmente le ha dado un nuevo significado a maniaco-insistente..

-Suspira finalmente.-¿Entonces?

-Hazme el favor de darle un par de clases de regularización...

-¿Recibiré algo a cambio?

-De mi parte, no. Tal vez del abuelo del chico. -Piensa un instante.

-Como sea.. Estoy libre casi toda la semana.

-Mentiroso. Todo el tiempo estas libre..

-Como sea.. ¿Y recibiré algo mas que no sea dinero?-Ahora hablaba con cierta cizaña.

-Un joven muy apuesto a tu merced un par de horas diarias..-Sonríe malignamente.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?-Tyki asevera su tono.

-Nada, hermanito. Nada.-Ríe para sí misma, y aumenta su risa al oír el tono de que el teléfono ha sido colgado.


	2. Exactamente lo que necesitas

**Un millon de gracias por sus comentarios!! No saben lo que me animan para continuar :3!!**

**Espero este capitulo les guste x3!! :D**

**Aritméticamente aparte.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Exactamente lo que necesitas.**

-¿Hm? ¿Ya te levantaste, Lavi?-Bookman lo mira, mientras deja su taza de té en la mesa.

-Sí..-Somnoliento se talla los ojos.- La Profesora de matemáticas me quería temprano.

-¿Y como para que?.-Le mira severo.

-¡No hice nada malo!-Se excusa rápidamente.-Bueno... Solo le rogué un poco para que no me reprobara como el maestro del año pasado.-Suspira rendido.

-Mocoso idiota..-Murmura despectivo.- ¿Y si te pide algún trabajo mucho más difícil que la simple tarea de estudiar y esforzarse?-Le mira claramente avergonzado.

-No creo. -Piensa un poco mas y un escalofrío le trepa la espalda.

-Solo por tu ineptitud y holgazanería, cumplirás lo que té diga.-Toma té tranquilamente.-Y no pienso ir a hablar con ella si vuelves a hacer algo estúpido..

-De todos modos no esperaba que lo hicieras, viejo... -Murmura desganado.

-Muévete, no hagas esperar a la Profesora Lulubell. -Le apresura en tono.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-Vocifera entrando al baño a peinarse.

-~-~-

-¿Para que te quería Lulubell, Tyki?-Road le mira aun dormido.

-Es muy temprano, ¿no crees?.-Apenas se entiende lo que habla, al tener su cara hundida en la almohada.

-Eres un holgazán. -Road suspira.

-Bueno, ¿Querías saber que quería Lulubell, no?-Ladea su cabeza mirándola.

-Si.-Sin esconder la emoción en su voz, pronuncia.

-Bosteza mientras se acomoda boca arriba en la cama.- Me pidió que le diera unas clases a uno de sus alumnos. -Suspiro.

-¿Con que fin?-Ahora curiosa(dejando atrás lo maligno), pregunta.

-De "regularizarlo"-Marca las comillas con las manos.

-Eso me queda claro..-Road le mira patéticamente.- ¿Cuándo vas o él vendrá?

-No sé...-Se tapa dispuesto a dormirse aun mas.-Solo quiero que acabe tan rápido como empezó..

-Road ríe dulcemente y le aplasta dando un salto sobre el.-Solo prométeme que no me cambiaras ni por un millón de alumnos.-Ríe abrazándolo.

-¿Tu también lo insinúas?-Patéticamente murmura.- No soy un pedofilo, solo por sí acaso..-Le mira con reproche.

-~-~-~-~

-Solo espero que hoy no se digne a no venir..-Murmura sentado en el piso.

"¿Qué me pedirá?" Piensa un par de segundos. "¿Y si me pide lavar su casa hasta que muera?" Abre desmesuradamente su ojo. "O peor aun, ¡Qué..!"

-Veo que finalmente hace algo productivo, joven Lavi..-Lulubell le habla interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pesadillas.

-¡Ah! P-profesora. -Asustado se levanta rápidamente.

-Acompáñeme. -Y la rubia se encamina a su despacho en el instituto.

-~-~

-Siéntese. -Y al sentarse ambos, la mujer comienza a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

-Ah. -Lavi intenta hablar.

-Tenga. -Le entrega una tarjeta rectangular, al momento que la toma el pelirrojo siente un peso menos en sus hombros.

Lavi mira atentamente la tarjeta, lo primero que capta su atención es una mariposa morada con un trébol en una de sus alas "¿Me pondrá a trabajar en un salón?" Lavi piensa asustado imaginándose de bailarina de cancan.. Luego mira el nombre en manuscrito perfecto "Tyki Mikk" y justamente debajo de este se encuentra un numero de teléfono.

-Errr. -Pronuncia confundido.

-Es un colega mío.-Habla rápidamente, Lulubell.-El es mejor que yo en eso de "mejorar" a alumnos. -Cínicamente admite.

-Ah. -No evita suspirar de alivio. Aunque.. El único trabajo físico que haría seria estudiar, no evitaba sentir cierto malestar.-¿Entonces?-Pregunta finalmente.

-Háblele en cuanto pueda, Lavi. Con el se pondrá de acuerdo en cuando tendrá sus clases privadas.-Lulubell le afirma sin esconder su sonrisa de alivio.

-Claro.. Gracias-Lavi hace una reverencia y sé retira.-¿conque un maestro, eh?-Jura que va a ser algún tipo de anciano aburrido dando aires de Pitágoras, ya vería como le burlaría en las tareas.

-~-~-

-¿Estas seguro que será un anciano como dices, Lavi?-Allen dudando una vez mas del criterio de su amigo, pregunta.

-Claro. -Asiente con la cabeza.

-Crees que todo es sencillo tal y como lo imaginas. -Arquea una ceja, Kanda.-Baja de las nubes de una vez. -Frunce el ceño molesto.

-Lavi simplemente le dirige una mirada recelosa.-Lo haré cuando quiera. Sé que tengo razón-Frunce el ceño al igual que el japonés, seguro.

-No te confíes, Lavi.-Lenalee con una sincera preocupación le dice.- Tal vez resulte todo lo contrario a lo que piensas.. Tyki no es un nombre común..-Se pone a pensar.- Y puede significar lo que sea..

-Podría ser una chica muy linda..-Piensa pervertidamente, Lavi.

-No. -Le mira aseverando su rostro.- No crees expectativas antes de conocer a tu tutor. -Suspira, finalmente rendida.

-Lenalee tiene razón..-Allen concuerda.-Primero conócelo, ya después veras que hacer.. Si "burlarte" de él, como dices. Cosa que yo no creo, los años dan experiencia..

-Sí.. Y que lo digas.. El viejo panda me lo ha demostrado..-Bufa malhumorado.

-Sí..-Le mira entre decepcionado y con pena ajena.- O estudias enserio y te ganas honestamente lo que mereces. -Su mirada cambia a una autoritaria.

-Lavi le mira intimidado, para después retomar la compostura.-Ya veremos, ya veremos..

-Si estas tan seguro como cuando juraste que Lulubell te iba a pasar simplemente asi como asi..-Al comentario de Kanda, Lenalee y Allen no evitan reír un poco.- Te vas a llevar una sorpresa..

-Digan lo que digan, no me importa-Lavi hace un puchero infantil y se sienta a comer en el pasto.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy Lenalee?-Allen pregunta sentándose junto con los demas.

-Algo sencillo. -Acomoda su falda mientras contesta.- Por que tuve que apresurarme un poco para recogerte Allen. -Sonríe temidamente.

-Lenalee. -Kanda no evita soltar un ligero tono de preocupación al hablarle a la china.

-Dime. -Le mira confundida.

-Mi...

-Si te hice tu Soba. -Sonríe divertida.-Jamás lo olvidaría. -Ríe un poco para sí misma.

-Dios, Yuu. -Lavi habla con la boca llena.- Aun cuando Lenalee se preocupa por traerte tu comida, te pones en esos modos. -Sigue masticando y hablando.- Eres un malagradecido..-Niega con la cabeza.

-Tú lo eres mas al desperdiciar la comida por cada palabra que das. -Le mira entrecerrando los ojos, Allen.

-~-~-

-¿Adónde vas, Tyki?-Road le pregunta al verlo peinado y con su traje de costumbre.

-Voy por Lulubell... Y de paso, hacerme una idea aproximada de quien será mi pupilo..-Formula una media sonrisa.

-No me haz prometido lo que te dije.. Tyki. -Severamente le mira, interrumpiéndole el paso.

-¿Ah?

-No me cambiaras.. ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que no, Road!-Algo molesto le que contesta.-¿Por quien lo haría? No existe nada igual de compacto y molesto. -Sonríe un poco divertido.

-Road solo sonríe y le abraza, riendo.- Gracias, Tyki.

-No tienes de que. -Le palpa la cabeza.-Pero jamás vuelvas a insinuar que soy un pederasta..

-~-~-~

-Se pasa demasiado rápido el día. -Lavi desea mas que otra cosa que no ir a ver a Bookman quejarse de nuevo.

-¿Le llamaras hoy a tu tutor?-Lenalee le mira.

-Sí.. Luego les diré cuando estaré ocupado. -Rueda su ojo visible, suspirando.

-Kanda. -Allen le llama al ver que miraba receloso a otro lado.

-El japonés no contesta ya que clava la mirada en un hombre alto con un sombrero de copa.

-¿Qué ves?-Allen intenta buscar el motivo de desconfianza del japonés.

-Nada. -Simplemente contesta sin quitar la vista de el desconocido.

-Tyki simplemente alisa su traje con cierto aire pedante.- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste, gata?-Murmura para sí mismo mientras miraba lentamente a los alrededores.

El pelinegro realmente odiaba verse envuelto en tanta gente, especialmente con demasiados adolescentes (odiaba las miradas asfixiantes de las jovencitas). Se gira disimuladamente al notar un "disimulado" grupo de chicas que se quedaban "Discretamente" viéndolo. Mira aborrecido al horizonte y su vista inevitablemente se clava en un par de mechones que por poco y simulan una llamarada, curioso alza levemente su mentón para apreciar mejor la melena, topándose con el atractivo rostro de Lavi.

Entreabre su boca buscando una expresión para demostrar tan solo un poco su embelesamiento, nunca le había sucedido algo parecido ¿De adolescentes? Por Dios, era Tyki Mikk.. ¿Cómo?, Clavo aun más su vista en el aspecto despreocupado y relajado del pelirrojo. Finalmente dirigió su mirada a su característico ojo descubierto, ignoro él porque del parche, y simplemente se quedo mirando, rogando internamente por que volteara aunque sea un mísero segundo.

-Claro, y Lenalee le hará mañana un curry especial a Yuu-Sonríe divertido, apenas sintiendo la escrutadora mirada de Tyki, no obstante, no hizo por buscarla.

¿Lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien? Desvía su mirada insegura, no quería ilusionarse rápidamente, además, esa clase de jóvenes jamás saben lo que quieren.

-Suspira decepcionado.-"Seria tan bueno... Tan bueno.. Que él fuera el alumno de Lulubell."-Se atreve a pensar una vez mas obsesionado por el chico. Piensa un poco mas, y la verdad, quien este cerca de la mañosa rubia(Y además ganarse una casi-reprobada) no tendría una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como la del ojiverde.

-Que grata sorpresa. -Lulubell llega a plantarse frente a el, interrumpiéndole cualquier vista del chico.

-Ah.. Ya llegaste..

-¡Bien! ¿Nos vamos?-Lavi pregunta, y rápidamente su vista se posa en la rubia que estaba de espaldas, simplemente llega a ver un alto sombrero de copa frente a ella, la ignora tan rápido como la mira, y sigue su camino con sus amigos.

-Observa desencantado como se aleja Lavi, torciendo el gesto.- Bien..-Vuelve a posar su vista en Lulubell.- ¿Nos vamos? –Ignora las miradas adoloridas del grupo de chicas cercano y solo distingue la palabra "matrimonio" cuando se retiran.

-Como sea..-Le sigue.-Hoy te hablara el muchacho..

-¿Ah, sí?-Distraídamente camina entre la multitud.

-Procura no asustarlo demasiado pronto. -Le mira de reojo.

-Me tardare, lo juro..-Rodando los ojos, habla.

-¿Me llevas con Road y los demas?-Pronuncia finalmente al doblar a lado de una casa.

-Algo asi. -Sonríe perfiladamente al ver al final de la calle una enorme mansión.

-~-~-~

-¡Ya llegue, viejo!-Lavi entra ruidosamente a su casa, dejando su bolsa por ahí.

-No dormía de la preocupación. -No evita hablar sarcásticamente desde la cocina.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso con la profesora?

-Me recomendó a un tutor. -Rebusca en sus bolsillos la curiosa tarjeta.-"Tyki Mikk"-cita textualmente la tarjeta.

-¿Dejo un teléfono o algo?-Prosigue hirviendo un poco de agua.-Pica eso. -Le señalo un montón de zanahorias.

-Sí.. ¿Le hablo ya?-Pregunta buscando zafarse de ayudarle a cocinar.

-Si quieres...

-~-~-~-~

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Lulu!-Debito le saluda altanero.

-¿2 meses?-Patéticamente le contesta el saludo pedante.

-Dos y medio, Lero.-Pronuncia la sombrilla debajo de Road.

-Se hacen largos..-Road bailotea un pie.

-Simplemente vino a comer y se va. Por fortuna no se quedara mucho..-Tyki pronuncia divertido, mientras se quita su sombrero y peina su cabello.

-Por desgracia, para ustedes..-Corrige Lulubell dejando su saco en un perchero.

-Lulubell, ¿por fin nos quitas del amargo sufrimiento de tu partida?-Una voz añeja y profunda se alza al fondo de la sala. Sin una pizca de sarcasmo o burla, solo algo de nostalgia se nota.

-¡Conde!-Canta melosamente Road al lanzarse donde provenía la voz.

-Todavía no..-Sonríe autosuficiente, la rubia, y se acerca lentamente al hombre.

-Suspira desilusionado.-Ya será después.-Y con un brazo rodea la espalda de la efusiva Road, mientras se oye el chillón sonido del teléfono.

-¡Yo voy!-La chica corre a contestar.

-En fin.. ¿Qué hay, hoy?-Tyki pregunta a Debito.

-Hazte tu, tu propia comida, bastardo..-Se dirige a el, desganado.

-Como si ayudaras en eso..-El pelinegro le murmura despectivo.

-No sé que haya hecho, Road.-Pronuncia el Conde mirando el comedor.

-Ya.-Asiente con la cabeza mientras comienza a dirigirse junto con los demas al comedor

-¡Tyki!-Vocifera de lejos, Road.- ¡Te buscan!

-Rayos..-Jura que ha de ser una vez mas alguna deuda mientras se encamina al salón donde esta Road.

-Lulubell distraídamente se queda en un sillón cercano para oír la conversación de Tyki.

--

-¿Sí?-Contesta algo desganado, el hombre.

-Ahm. ¿Tyki Mikk?.-Pregunta tímidamente, Lavi. Al oír su voz, no podía tener tantos años como imaginaba.

-Si.-Afirma.-¿Quién es?

-Lavi. El alumno de Lulubell-No estaba seguro si podía usarla de referencia.

-Ah, claro.-Cambia su tono a uno más atento.-¿Quiere poner usted las fechas, joven Lavi?-Pregunta, para no tener la penosa necesidad de elegir solo un día y solo una hora de trabajo.

-Eh.. Es que exactamente no sé cuando este ocupado, Señor..-Se rasca la cabeza, nervioso.

-Entre semana, dos horas.-Dice desde su espalda, Lulubell.

-Le dedica una mirada de odio a Lulubell y habla.-¿Qué le parece entre semana, un par de horas, esta bien?

-Ah.. Claro..-Desganado contesta, solo quería, tal vez, un día a la semana.

-Bien, a otra cosa..

-Lulubell se retira al comedor, donde esta toda su familia, esperando a ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede, Lulubell? ¿Quién buscaba a Tyki?-Le pregunta el Conde.

-Nada.-Toma lugar a su derecha.-Un alumno mío, tomara regularizaciones con él.

-¿Un alumno, Lero?

-¡Al fin! Tal vez, se le quite lo vago.-El grandullón Skin, habla burlón.

-Tal vez es lo que necesita.. Distraerse..-Habla el hombre mayor.

-~-~-~

-¡Rayos!-Se queja sonoramente, Lavi.-¡Todas las semanas! ¡Dos horas de mi vida!.-Se lamenta.

-Es lo mínimo para que te dignes a mejorar.-Bookman le vuelve a señalar los vegetales.

-Pero..-Apesadumbrado, ignora los señalamientos del anciano.-Demonios.-Inhala aire, y suspira profusamente.

-Es lo que necesitas, Lavi.-Prosigue cocinando.- Al menos, distraerte un poco y mejorar en algo, por fin.

Fin capitulo dos

*sigh* Yo quiero a Tyki de tutor....

quien no? XD

Gracias por leeer :D!!! La proxima vez no me tardare tanto en continuar xP :3

Quejas, sugerencias, mentadas, reviews? Todo es bien recibido :D


	3. La primera impresión lo es todo

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
Lo sé!!! Me van a odiar por tardarme tanto T.T Pero aqui esta! He entrado a clases pero todavia no veo masoemnos el ritmo del trabajo, pero procurare pasarme seguido! No he ni podido dejar rews en las historias que me gustan TOT ni ponerlas en favoritos o alerta..

Una mega disculpa!!! Y Aqui comienzan las tutorias con Tyki Mikk :3

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Capitulo 3

La primera impresión lo es todo  
-Muévete, mocoso.-Bookman le lanza un vaso de agua, en la cara, al pelirrojo.  
-¡Que te sucede, anciano loco!-Entre tosido y grito, le reclama, secándose la cara con su pijama.  
-Anda, te espera un largo día..-Bookman se retira, cumpliendo con su deber diario.  
-Ah...-Trata de rezongar, recordando que hoy comenzaban sus clases _fuera_ de la escuela-Demonios..-Maldice cubriéndose con su almohada  
-Vamos, mocoso..-Le avienta el vaso vacío a la cabeza.- Si no te mueves yo mismo, te mandare, tal y como estés.  
-Lanza un gruñido de apatía y se levanta molesto

~~~  
-¡Allen! ¡Lenalee!-Les saluda de lejos.  
-Hola Lavi.-Le saluda Lenalee, alegre.- Se me olvido que hoy ibas a llegar normalmente..-Admite excusándose.  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, Lenalee-Le sonríe, Lavi.- Es más ameno irnos todos juntos ¿No crees?-Le guiña un ojo.  
-Claro.-Sonríe al mismo tiempo del gesto de Lavi. -Bien.-Les sonríe a ambos el ojiazul.-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Otra vez te vas, Tyki?-Road le pregunta, aburrida.  
-Juega con Lero, Road.-Empieza a arreglarse  
-¿Qué caso tiene si no hay a quien molestar?-Nuevamente cuestiona, ahora irritada.  
-Solo un día mas, pequeña.-Se excusa, el hombre.-No té molestes.-Le mira de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Solo no olvides la promesa.-Le mira seria. Juraba que por algo estaba demasiado raro el hombre.  
-No tienes de que preocuparte..-Se agacha a su altura palpándole la cabeza.-Ni siquiera tienes que insistir.-Le sonríe levemente.  
-Esta bien..-Cruza los brazos dándose por vencida.

-¿Hoy no vino, Lulubell?-Lavi se asoma por décima vez por la puerta.  
-Que no..-Vuelve a decirle, un desanimado y aburrido Allen. -No lo entenderá, brote de habas..-Kanda se cruza de brazos.-Es como hablarle a una pared.. -Oye, Lavi.. A propósito.. -Dime, Lenalee.-Se gira a caminar hacia ella. -¿Cuándo comienzan tus clases?-Le pregunta, mirándole curiosa. -Ah, claro.-Desanimado, recuerda.-Hoy.. Va a ser todas las semanas dos horas..  
-¿Qué? ¿No te pareció?-Le pregunta secamente, el japonés. -Exactamente, Yuu..-Pronuncia aun ensimismado.- Me moriré del aburrimiento con una hora de teoría y una de practica..-Se deja caer sobre su butaca.  
-Te servirá de mucho, Lavi. No te pongas asi.-Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, Allen. -Eso espero..-Rezonga sobre la mesa.-¡Por cierto!-De un salto se levanta.- Creo que no es tan anciano como pensaba.. -¿Enserio lo creíste?-Kanda arqueando una ceja lo mira. -¡Lo ves! Puede que te entienda mucho mas de lo que parece-Optimista le habla, Lenalee. -Por supuesto, y tal vez se burle de ti a tiempos.-Ríe un poco, Allen. -¡Claro que no!-Molesto, gruñe.-Nadie me gana a mí en bromas. -Tal vez no en bromas, Lavi. Con el simple hecho de explicarte aritmética te humilla..  
-¡Pero claro que no!-Vuelve a negar, indignado.-Lo burlare a el, entendiéndole a todo lo que se le ocurra explicarme.-Se cruza de brazos, decidido. -Ya lo motivaste, Allen.-Le murmura Lenalee, contenta. -Lo se.-Ríe levemente. -~-~-~ -Empiezo a odiar esto..-Murmura para si mismo alejándose discretamente de un montón de chicas y quitándose un par de pétalos de cerezo del sombrero_.-"Al parecer, no vino Lulubell"_ -¡Vamos, Allen, Lenalee! Se tardan demasiado.-Vocifera Lavi, esperándolos fuera junto con Kanda. -El grito sobresalta a Tyki haciendo que girara en dirección a esa voz.-No..-Pronuncia. Esa voz era realmente parecida a la del chico que le habló.-No puede ser..-Mira nuevamente al chico que le había inquietado ayer.-No-Trata de bajar los pies a la tierra, convenciéndose de que ese chico atractivo no podía ser su alumno.-Debió ser ese..-Se trata de convencer mirando a Kanda.-Tiene cara de detestar las matemáticas..-Murmurando esboza una nerviosa sonrisa ladeada. Vamos, que el peliazul no tenia tampoco cara de tener ganas de gritar. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, Dios, su centelleante ojo verde le delata al mismo tiempo que refleja la misma energía que transmitió su grito. -¿Qué hiciste en el ensayo..?-Lenalee le pregunta a Allen. -Realmente.. -Tyki no evita clavar la vista en los cuatro chicos, nervioso posa la mirada solamente en Lavi y su alterante rostro, disimuladamente juguetea su pulgar en el resto de sus dedos enguantados como un raro tic de querer tocar la piel del muchacho.-No, Tyki, no te lo permitas.-Se reprende a si mismo, mientras muerde su lengua con la hilera de las muelas, ignorando que esa húmeda cavidad quiere sentir también al chico. Cierra los ojos tratando de enterrar esos pensamientos, al no poder, se gira para retirarse. El mejor remedio es alejarse del problema. -Bien, vamonos.-Lavi, habla.-Después de comer tengo las clases.-Suspira, desalentado. -¿Te acompañamos hasta tu casa, Lavi?-Le pregunta Lenalee. -No, no se preocupen.-Le sonríe.-Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? -Claro.-Y Allen y Lenalee le despiden. Mientras Kanda observa el sombrero de copa alta alejarse. -~-~-~ -Tyki llega abriendo rápidamente la puerta, se recarga en ella con la respiración corrompida.-Debió ser el peliazul.-Se convence nuevamente.-No fue _mi_ chico.-Vuelve a pronunciar.-_"No es tuyo, Tyki.. Sácatelo de la mente."_ -¡Ya llegaste!-Road salta frente a el. Mirándolo. -H-hola, Road.-Tartamudeando le contesta. -¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta. -Si.-Cierra sus ojos y su piel se oscurece imitando el tono de la de Road.-Todo esta bien..-Pasa una mano por su cara notándola caliente. -Estabas muy.. Sonrojado..-Murmura Road, examinándolo con la mirada. -Hace calor.. Solo eso.-Asiente a su mentira y se quita su sombrero.-Vamos a comer, Road.. -Ah.. Claro..-Trata de ignorar lo anterior y camina frente a el, al comedor. -Tyki.. -Dime, Conde.-El aludido se gira a el en su asiento, respetuosamente. -¿Hoy es tu clase, no es asi?-Entrelaza los dedos. -Recuerda algo nervioso.- Ah.. Si, Conde. -Bien, no te interrumpiremos.-Habla por todos, por lo que Debitto tuerce el gesto mientras Jasdero ríe.-¿Cuánto tiempo será? -Un par de horas solamente..-Comienza a cortar su filete.-No me prolongare mas.. -Mas te vale..-Road recarga los codos en la mesa.-Quiero jugar..-Suspira. -Road..-El conde le llama suavemente.-¿Tienes algo abandonado a Lero, no crees?  
-Ah. Claro.-Le recuerda con una sonrisa perversa. -R-Road-tama..-Tartamudeando le habla, Lero. -¿Estarás en tu despacho, Tyki?.-Le pregunta, el Conde empezando a comer. -Si, terminare pronto e iré a preparar mis cosas..-Se limpia con un pañuelo. -Usa el comedor..-Con un apacible tono le dice.-Usar el despacho es demasiado personal.. -Es lo que pensaba..-Prosigue comiendo.-Lo tengo muy presente..-Sonríe perfiladamente. -Le falta azúcar...-Gruñe, Skin y busca a quien culpar. -~-~-~-~-~ -¿Ya tan pronto?-Le pregunta Lavi a Bookman. -Tienes que acabar de comer rápido si no quieres quedar mal con Otro profesor.. -Era eso..-Murmura. -Ya no me ayudaras a hacer de comer, con hacer los deberes de la escuela y de las clases particulares ya es suficiente.-Toma un sorbo de té. -Si..-Murmura prematuramente estresado. -Sobre eso.-Piensa rápidamente.-¿El profesor te dijo cuanto iba a cobrar? -No..-Recuerda, mientras come.-Le preguntare en cuanto llegue. -De acuerdo.. Ya alístate..-Y le quita el plato de enfrente.  
-¡Pero si no he...!-Trata de reprochar.  
-Alístate. Ya, Lavi.-Le reprende con la mirada.  
-Bueno, bueno..-Rezongando se retira a cambiarse.

-Ya me voy, viejo.-En la puerta, le habla.  
-Esta bien.-Le responde desde la cocina.  
_-"Tengo hambre.."-_Piensa mientras mira el frutero, al momento de estirarse por una fruta recibe un golpe con una espátula.-¿Qué te sucede, viejo!-Se soba la mano adolorida.  
-Es vergonzoso comer mientras se trabaja, mocoso.-Y con esa explicación se retira.  
-Gruñe molesto y se va.

-¿A que horas llegara?-Road le pregunta.  
-No ha de tardar.-Lanza una bocanada de humo, mientras apaga su cigarrillo.  
-Estas demasiado elegante..-Le mira con reprobación.  
-Hay que guardar las apariencias, pequeña.-Sonríe autosuficiente. -Como sea..-Ambos oyen el timbre.-Yo voy.. Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos a ese roba-tiempo..-Irritada va a abrir.  
-Tyki patea lejos el cigarro, y comienza a leer un libro lleno de números y rectas. -¿Tu eres..?-Road, con su piel nuevamente blanquecina, trata de intimidar a el chico.  
-Lavi..-El pelirrojo le mira retándola. -Pasa..-Le da la espalda caminando hacia Tyki. -¿Quién era, Road?-Habla el hombre aun leyendo. -Es Lavi.-Contesta desganada. Tyki levanta la vista, y al momento de clavar su mirada en el pelirrojo que estaba a lado de Road, siente como todos y cada uno de sus músculos se congelan.  
Clavo la mirada en el pelirrojo, tensando su mandíbula evitando profesar un audible _"¿Por qué a mi?" _Tardo todavía un poco en volver a recuperar el habla. -Mucho gusto, joven Lavi.-Trata de sonar calmado. Se pone de pie y le invita a sentarse.  
-Gracias.-Secamente pronuncia, sentándose. -Gracias, Road. Nos vemos al rato.-Le despide con la cabeza. -Claro..-Aun desganada se retira.  
-Bueno.-Se sienta a su lado.  
-¿Hm?  
-¿Qué es lo que se le dificulta, Lavi?.-Algo desesperado, pregunta  
-Ah..-Piensa un poco lo que va a contestar.-Realmente, todo..  
-¿Todo?-Le dirige una mirada rápida, para no perderse en su rostro.-No puede ser..  
-Se me dificulta, no significa que no sepa..  
-No hace nada, simplemente lo escucha.  
-¿Entonces comenzaría por lo básico?-Le mira con una sonrisa perfilada.  
-N-no..-Respinga al verlo. Para nada era lo que esperaba, el pelinegro le quito el aliento con esa sonrisa.-"_Eres increíble, Lavi. Enamorándote de tu maestro._"-Piensa para si mismo, mientras recupera el juicio.-C-claro que no.  
-¿Entonces?-Insiste.  
-Suspira.-Últimamente me están dando problemas las fracciones.-Finaliza.  
-Bien.. Entonces eso veremos.-Abre el libro cerca de las primeras 50 paginas.

Fin capitulo 3

-~-~-~-~-~-

Buono tomato, buono tomato...~[esto me dara para hacer un SpainRomano xD]  
De nuevo una disculpa!! Ymil gracias de nuevo por leer TwT!!!!  
Ah~! Y unanse a la community que hizo Luna Elric :D!! Lucky is love x333!!  
No no me pago para hacer propaganda, la hago con toda mi voluntad XD

Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, mentadas? Todo es bien recibido :D

ultimamente mas las Mentadas XD


	4. Romeo Versus Holmes

_**Y Hoy es!! Lunes de flojera y actualizacion XD! No me he tardado tanto esta vez... espero TwT! Espero les agrade~ :D  
De nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios X3  
A Rika, a Luna, a BlackStar, a Himekoch, Miakun y Sango Kinomiya x3!!!**_

_**Capitulo 4  
Romeo versus Holmes  
**_-Así que; el denominador siempre..-Es interrumpido por el ruidoso reloj.  
-¿Ya paso una hora?-Pregunta Lavi recargándose en sus brazos sobre la mesa.  
-Eso parece..-Se lamenta internamente en silencio.-¿Lo entendió, cierto?  
-Si.-Asiente.-"_Con trabajos_"-Disimuladamente se talla su ojo con un matiz flojo.  
-Hm.-Piensa en algo.-Me esta dando hambre.-Murmura.-¿Gusta algo, Lavi?-Le pregunta al ponerse de pie.  
-Solo agua.-Responde mirándolo. Rayos, ese hombre realmente lo turbaba.  
-Esta bien, regresare para ponerle los ejercicios.-Y se encamino a la salida.  
Diablos.. No se durmió, a pesar de que la voz varonil y la embriagante colonia de Tyki le arrullaba. Pasa su mano por su nuca, la sentía tibia.  
Demonios.. Menudo método para poner atención ¿no? Algo que no le pasaba con la profesora Lulubell, a pesar de ser parecidos en cierto sentido.  
-Pero su encanto, no es el mismo..-Sin pensarlo se le escapa en un suspiro esa afirmación. A un par de segundos mira a todos lados para verificar si nadie le oyó, o sabia por que lo hizo. -Solo tengo de sandia, ¿no importa?-Le habla de lejos, Tyki.  
-Ah.. No importa-Salta por un momento pero contesta exaltado. Que sucia tenia la conciencia para haber saltado así..  
-¡Tyki!-Se oye un canturreo lejano.-Te busca una chica..-El irritante canto prosigue.  
-¿Qué?-Tyki respinga desde la cocina.  
-¿Chica?-Murmura para si mismo, algo nervioso, el pelirrojo.  
-Debitto..-Rechina los dientes, subiendo a pasos pesados las escaleras.  
-Dice que todavía espera mas de lo de anoche.-Ahora Jasdero reía divertido a la burla de su hermano.  
-Jasdero..-Sus dientes chocan mas fuerte.  
-Lavi agacha la cabeza, algo nervioso.-Bien, creo que se un poco mas de el estilo de vida de mi maestro..-Intenta desanimarse a si mismo. Salta al oír un par de golpes secos en el piso de arriba, una clase de rezongo y otro retumbo mas.

-Eso los tendrá en paz..-Orgulloso de si mismo, se sacude las manos enguantadas retirándose.  
-¡Skin!-Jasdero y Debitto tratan de llamar al grandote, aunque, no les ayudaba mucho estar amarrado a la espalda uno del otro y tener una tela interrumpiendo el contacto de sus mandíbulas con su labio superior.  
-Road..-Llama, Tyki, a la chica, mientras acomodaba su camisa.  
-Dime.-Llega Road, con Lero.  
-Llévate a diente-dulce contigo y compren los dulces que quieran.-Le da un pequeño fajo de billetes doblado.  
-Claro.-Sonríe contenta y se retira canturreando.-¡Skin!. Espera..-Se detiene abruptamente mirando a su tío.- ¿No harás nada malo, cierto?-Le miro entrecerrando su mirada miel.  
-¿A que te refieres?.-Le mira Tyki.  
-El chico..-Cierra un poco mas su mirada, pero aun conservando el tono escrutador.  
-¡Claro que no!-No evita hablar en voz alta, tratando de convencerse a si mismo, de cierto modo.-Anda, ve, Road..-La esquiva fácilmente y baja por las escaleras.

-Se rasca la cabeza dudoso de que hacer ahora.-Hm... ¿Profesor?.  
-Disculpe, Lavi..-Regresa sin su saco y de a momentos vuelve a acomodarse las mangas de su camisa.-Mis hermanos a veces disfrutan molestarme..-Mira con enojo al piso de arriba.  
-Ah.. Claro, no se preocupe.-Casi lanza un suspiro de alivio de no haber sido que con su mano oculta parte de su evidente sonrojo.-¿Ya me va a poner los ejercicios?  
-Si. En cuanto le traiga lo que me pidió.-Hace una leve reverencia y se retira. Sin darse cuenta de la vergüenza del pelirrojo de verlo no tan "Formal".  
-De acuerdo.-Murmura para si mismo.  
El pelirrojo comienza a mirar alrededor, era una mansión realmente grande. Mira la salida del comedor, podía ver exactamente de frente la puerta de entrada que daba a la sala. Oye un par de ruidos metálicos a lado, seguro era la cocina.  
-"_Solo es un vaso de agua, Tyki_".-Regaña a su nerviosismo, y recoge con las manos temblorosas las ollas que desordeno hace unos instantes_.-"Maldición, si estaré asi todas las semanas comenzare a buscar un sustituto"_-Medita un poco lo que acababa de pensar.  
_"No puedo huir siempre.."_Se conocía a si mismo lo suficiente como para saber que al poco tiempo de haber conseguido a un reemplazo, seguiría yendo a el instituto del chico y seguiría con la misma o con una peor atracción obsesiva. "_Yo mismo me desilusionare_" Piensa para el, mientras finalmente sirve un vaso con agua infle. "_Con el tiempo, tan solo lo veré como el simple alumno que es_"  
-Listo.-Le sonríe, dándole su vaso de agua.-Encontré agua simple finalmente.  
-Gracias.-Lo toma simplemente acomodándolo a su lado.  
-Bien. Le pondré los ejercicios, Lavi.-Toma una hoja suelta que se encontraba entre las paginas del libro, y comienza a anotar ecuaciones.  
-Lavi bosteza discretamente para después tomar su vaso para sorber un poco de agua.  
-Tyki carraspea un poco para si mismo, tratando de ignorar la curiosa mueca que hacia con los labios, el pelirrojo, después de tomar agua.-Listo.-No puede evitar entregárselo a prisa.  
-Gracias.-Toma la hoja, Lavi. Le da un rápido vistazo, notando la cuidadosa pero casual caligrafía tan idéntica a la de la tarjeta que le había dado Lulubell, toma un lápiz para comenzar a resolverla.  
-El hombre trata de distraerse mirando a otro lado, tamborileando silenciosamente los dedos en su mano, recordando el reflejo de ese día afueras del instituto.-"_Deja de pensar en sus labios, desgraciado pervertido_"  
-Suspira el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del pelinegro.-"_Seguro se quiere deshacer rápido de mi. Ha de tener algo que hacer_." Comienza a resolver por reflejo los problemas inscritos en la hoja, dándole la menor atención a su preocupación.  
-¿Sabe lo que hace, Lavi?-Susurra despreocupado cerca del oído de el chico.  
-¡Si!-Responde audiblemente turbado por el aliento del mayor. Tose un poco disimulando.-Eso... Creo.  
-"_Bien, mientras mas repulsión me tenga, mejor para los dos_"-Mira nuevamente la hoja.-Esto..-Trata de tomar el lápiz sin darse cuenta que aun estaba en la mano del ojiverde. Ahoga audiblemente una expresión.  
-Perdón.-Tira a propósito el lápiz en la mesa, jurando que era su culpa aquel "indeseable" contacto, e internamente agradece inhumanamente la existencia de esos "malditos" guantes.  
-No tiene de que.-Toma el lapicero sintiéndose culpable. Y mientras chequeaba los problemas continuamente se decía.-"_No lamentes nada_"-Mire..-Comienza a resolver paso por paso para facilitar su entendimiento.- Solamente es seguir la regla que le había dado.  
-Claro, claro.-Ni siquiera presta atención a la explicación y se dispone a resolverlo.-"_Ignóralo, Lavi_"  
Tyki esta vez se distrae leyendo un libro arrumando por ahí, dando de vez un cuando un vistazo al trabajo de el pelirrojo.  
Traga saliva, el hombre, al notar que tiene una muy famosa novela romántica entre sus manos. _Romeo y Julieta_. No puede irle peor..  
Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al librero que estaba a tan solo unos pasos.  
_Cartas desde mi celda..  
Sonetos a Laura..._  
Demonios, a Road le ha gustado bastante el romanticismo, pasea la vista para buscar algo un _poco_ mas alejado del tema amoroso y sufrido. No odia la novela mas no la quiere como única inspiración. Juguetea su mueca decidiéndose por un libro de biología u otro de química.  
Lavi mira un poco hacia arriba, observando que hacia el mayor. No logro descifrar que hacia, tan solo le dirigió una mirada al libro que había dejado en la mesa. Romeo y Julieta. No es una de sus novelas favoritas pero la mayoría de gente _ama_ esta obra.  
-¿No le gusta Shakespeare?-Se atreve a hablar el pelirrojo. No espera respuesta ya que continuo haciendo su deber como si no hubiera dicho nada.  
-¿Perdón?-Tyki se gira sin dejar a relucir el sobresalto que le dio escuchar de nuevo la voz del joven.  
-Le miro sin entender, Lavi. Después se retracta y retoma el hilo de la conversación.- A muchos les gusta "Romeo y Julieta".  
-¿A usted le gusta, Lavi?-Pregunto indiferente, doblando sus brazos frente a su pecho.  
-Pues..-Se intimida un poco al notar la reacción de su tutor.- No es mi favorita pero..-Se encoge de hombros sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Es bastante buena. Aunque algo sufrida..-La leve risa del profesor le toma desprevenido, y haciendo un rayón en la hoja de ejercicios lo mira.  
-Veo que no soy el único que lo piensa.-Le dedica una media sonrisa, aligerando sus brazos, se gira de nuevo al librero no obstante levemente conserva el frente de su cuerpo a su pupilo.-¿Qué prefiere usted leer, Lavi?  
-Deja atrás su asombro de oír más la voz de Tyki, comienza a pensar.-Mi abuelo me ha puesto a leer de todo.-Recuerda con una leve sonrisa.- Pero debo decir que prefiero el misterio, novelas policíacas..  
-¿Algún favorito?-Pregunta mientras finge una búsqueda. Oía atentamente las palabras del ojiverde.  
-Hm..-Piensa detenidamente dejando la tarea de hacer los problemas.- Creo que solo Sherlock Holmes..  
-Algo común. ¿No es cierto?-Le sonríe perfiladamente, el mayor.  
-Masomenos..-Admite levantando los hombros.-Pero se me hace muy interesante.-Sonríe un poco.  
-Evita mostrar cierta emoción al ver la sonrisa del chico y habla.-Es llamativo como han tomado como estereotipo a Holmes y su colega..-Trata de algún modo, convencerse a si mismo y a la atmósfera relajada que se esta haciendo que el es el profesor. Y debe haber cierta distancia.  
-Cierto..-Lavi siente una incomodidad al hablar "demasiado" de el. Se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa, y de nuevo mira el libro romántico que estaba sobre esta-¿Es una edición especial, cierto?.-Mira de lejos la obra.  
-Si.-Contesta con una leve sonrisa, Tyki.-Creo que no es muy discreta la pasta..-Se encamina a la mesa tomando el libro e inspeccionando las letras doradas que se encontraban en el lomo.  
-Debe de ser difícil encontrar esa edición, supongo..-Hablo, Lavi, mirando desde su lugar al mayor.  
-Algo así.. Mas mi tío al pertenecer a un linaje noble, tuvo acceso a estos..-Las palabras se le salieron sin querer; No le gusta hablar tan naturalmente de esa situación, pero el chico de cierto modo le inspiraba una incomoda y placentera confianza.-Pero se separo de esa "realeza"-Marca las comillas en tono y sigue observando la portada que relucía a los famosos amantes besándose.  
-No es sencillo salir de esa vida.-Murmura, el ojiverde, ensimismado en sus recuerdos. Había leído un par de veces sobre esas situaciones tanto en libros de historia como de novela. No es un experto en el tema, pero algo sabia.  
-Y no lo es..-Levanto su mirada, el mayor, para encontrarse de un momento a otro, con la esmeralda de Lavi. Inmovilizándose casi anormalmente.  
Lavi se mantuvo indiferente, mas no pudo evitar sentir un extraño calor cosquilleante en la base de su estomago, al notar que, los ojos de su tutor eran de un encantador dorado.  
Tyki traga saliva al recordarse por milésima vez que estaba mal lo que hacia, mas no pudo evitar sumergirse en el encanto que le daba la mirada verde de Lavi.  
-Tratare de acabar un poco mas rápido..-Sonríe nerviosamente el pelirrojo pero no desvía su mirada.  
-Entonces hágalo..-De cierto modo le reta Tyki. Tras un largo rato gira su cuerpo para quedar de frente a el.  
-Lo haré..-Habla entrecortadamente, el menor. Tomando el lápiz sin mirar.  
-De acuerdo..-Camina lentamente hacia la mesa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
-Si..-Se quedo un largo rato mirándolo a los ojos antes de observar que ya se había detenido frente a el, solamente siendo separados por la madera de la mesa(Aunque si de verdad lo quisiera no seria un obstáculo).  
-"_No pasara nada. Trabaja_"-Se reprende mentalmente y con un leve rubor impregnado en sus mejillas, comienza a escribir números aleatorios en la hoja.  
-"_Eres tan iluso_"-Se sonríe con cierta amargura sarcástica, mientras toma asiento de nuevo a lado del pelirrojo.  
Después de mucho rato, volvió a sonar el reloj, indicando por demás que ya había acabado la interminable atmósfera de reprimendas y autoconciencia.  
-Justo a tiempo.-Habla para si mismo, el ojiverde, agradeciendo el sonoro aviso del reloj.-Tenga..-Le entrega en la mano la hoja de sus ejercicios.  
-Gracias.-Toma la hoja, intentando mostrar una mueca indiferente. Deja el libro de Shakespeare en la mesa y se levanta al mismo tiempo que su alumno-Le acompaño a la puerta, Lavi.  
-Si.-Se demuestra un poco menos enérgico y camina junto a el, hasta la puerta.- Antes de que se me olvide..-Se gira a verlo, antes de salir.-¿Cuánto será, por las clases?-Lo mira de frente, mas evita el contacto con sus ojos.  
-Ah..-Trata de pensar, siéndole imposible ya que aun la fascinación de verle era palpable.-A fin de un mes de clases, le diré. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Esta bien..-Lo mira a los ojos, por un instante. Sacude levemente la cabeza.-Hasta luego.-Le despide con un gesto con la cabeza, y se retira, sintiendo un leve frío en la panza.  
Tyki silenciosamente ve al menor retirarse, y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Suspira tratando de sacarse de la mente, lo anormal que lo hace sentir estar cerca de ese muchacho. Había notado cierto nerviosismo en el comportamiento de Lavi ¿Habría sido que se sentía igual? Ya que, nervios de primer día de clases, no eran(Tiene experiencia en eso).

Ahoga de nuevo una expresión altisonante al notar que no tenia su saco, debió deberse a eso su nerviosismo.. A que tenia un aspecto desaliñado. Suspiro de nuevo, desesperanzado, recuerda por ultima vez, la persona completa de Lavi. Y se encamina por su saco en donde había amordazado a Jasdevi.

Fin Capitulo 4

No sabeeeen  
de nuevo no sabeeeeeeen cuanto me contuve por no poner algo subido de tono en este capitulo x'''DD pero lo compensare!!  
Espero les gusteee x33 soy un poco mala en eso de titulos sonados asi que googlee un poco XD

Mil Gracias por leer ^w^  
Quejas, Sugerencias, mentadas, animo?? Todo absolutamente todo es bien recibido :D


	5. El Evidente Insomnio

**Capitulo 5  
El evidente insomnio**  
-En fin.. Buenas noches, abuelo.-Despide con la mano al anciano, y toma camino hacia su habitación.

Poco a poco, remembra su día(un leve ejercicio que le ponía su abuelo para mejorar su memoria), las clases, cada una de las horas aburridas y la ausencia de un profesor, en ese momento no tenia ganas de recordar exactamente cual. Hasta que llega a la hora después de la comida.

Los recuerdos le vienen lentamente. No le es extraño recordar textualmente las palabras del moreno maestro, le es poco familiar sentir la grave voz en su cuerpo como si lo tuviera aun a su lado. Nuevamente siente calor, esta vez en su pecho.

Sus memorias se detienen en la mirada de su maestro. Siente que se inunda en la imagen mental de la inmensidad que le significaba la mirada miel de Tyki.  
-Hormonas..-Se queja, murmurando.-Parezco una patética colegiala enamorada de su maestro.-Suspira fastidiado, quitándose la camisa. –Y no lo soy..-Se dice a si mismo, finalmente poniéndose su pijama.  
Por un momento creyó que dormirse y "olvidar" la situación le salvarían.  
Mas su subconsciente le traiciono

-Así es, mi Lavi.-Oye una ronca voz detrás de su cuello. Son tan palpables las vibraciones de esta que le estremecen.

De un momento a otro, la oscuridad comienza a tomar forma de una ventana, igual a la del comedor de la mansión de la familia de.. Alguien.. No puede recordar de quien.  
Observa más de cerca el paisaje detrás del cristal, anaranjado. Se da cuenta que es otoño al notar hojas rojizas caer perezosamente del cielo.

Finalmente se ve a si mismo, sentado a lado de un hombre.

En ese momento no le era familiar, ya que no le observa bien por su postura; Con el rostro escondido en el cuello de si mismo. Pero puede notar que poseía un cabello largo, negro, atado a una coleta. Esta vestido muy elegante, aunque algo casual, con una camisa de manga larga con un ceñido chaleco oscuro, y su mente de inmediato piensa en la palabra "atractivo" al ver el desarrollado tórax marcado del desconocido.

-Eres mas inteligente de lo que creí.-Nuevamente la bronca voz estremece al Lavi del sueño.

Lavi toma el lugar de la representación de él. Gira levemente su rostro, aprovechando la mejor vista de la escena, tal vez para sentir más la voz del hombre o solo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Tyki.-Simplemente le nace de la garganta pronunciarlo. Y en un segundo se topa con las orbes mieles de el hombre.

-Dime.-Formula una sonrisa en sus hipnotizantes labios, con una mano acaricia levemente el cuello del pelirrojo.

Lavi pierde por un segundo el sentido, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la cálida mano que palpaba su nuca. Sin darse cuenta, apresa con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, mientras siente mas cerca el calor de este, aspira profundamente la tan vivida esencia del pelinegro.

-¿Quieres algo?.-Lavi escucha en su sien, y después un pequeño empujo sobre sus hombros lo hace incorporarse, haciéndolo abrir la vista.  
Se separa un poco, para notar que, en efecto. Se trataba de su tutor de matemáticas. Sin darle menor importancia a ese hecho, mueve la cabeza.  
-Mi abuelo me colgara..-Vuelve a hablar, en voz baja, Lavi. Mirando sus manos nerviosas.

-No le quites la diversión, encanto.-Siente las manos de Tyki posarse en sus caderas, para tomarle y sentarlo en su regazo.-Que es lo adictivo..-Siente la sonrisa maliciosa en su cuello, para después notar que la lengua del hombre se desliza lujuriosamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

Además de sentir un enorme placer en el pecho, siente una necesidad de aferrarse a los labios del hombre.  
Atrapa con su boca la déspota lengua del mayor, para sentir los labios de este apresar los suyos.

Eran tan reales las sensaciones que le mareaban.

Mas no hizo por detenerse, y comenzó a besar con una enorme necesidad al moreno, sentía como nuevamente la lengua del hombre lo sacaba de sus cabales al pasear candentemente por su boca. El mayor le sienta de frente a el, aun en sus piernas, abrazándolo por el torso.  
Ávido por experimentar aun mas sensaciones, le abraza por el cuello, mordiendo levemente el labio superior de Tyki con una leve sonrisa.

-Lavi..-Comienza a hablar el pelinegro contra sus labios.- Te..-Un fuerte y ensordecedor golpe en la frente lo aqueja.

-¿Q-que?-El pelirrojo abre lentamente los ojos topándose con el frío suelo.-Demonios..-Maldice mientras se levanta, sobando su frente.-Debo dejar de cenar mucho..-Se excusa de ese raro sueño sin darse cuenta que ya caminaba apresuradamente al baño por ciertas circunstancias..

Lavi se recarga en la pared de su baño, mientras se seca el cabello fuertemente, aun nervioso por lo que acababa de soñar.

-"Malditas hormonas.."-Piensa para si, mientras mira hacia el frente.-"Maldito Tyki.."-Hace caso omiso a que lo maldice casi personalmente.-Pero no puedo negar que.. Es bastante guapo.-Esta vez lo piensa en voz alta.-Mas bien muy guapo..-Se atreve a pensar casi involuntariamente, antes de saltar a su propia afirmación.-Malditas hormonas..-Vuelve a maldecir mientras comienza a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto..? De nuevo..-Bookman lo mira, extrañado.  
-¿No puedo intentar ser medio responsable?-Lavi le responde la mirada entrecerrando su ojo, indignado.

-Puedes, pero lo intentas, mocoso.-Se encoge de hombros mientras hacia el desayuno.

-¡Bah!-Maldice sonoramente y dejándose caer sobre la silla del comedor.

-¿Ya hablaste con tu tutor acerca del pago?.-Le mira de reojo mientras fríe un par de huevos.[Bookman sabe cocinar XD!].

-Sí, que a fin de mes, me dice.-Murmura ensimismado. Recordando el tono grave de la voz de Tyki.

-Hm.. De acuerdo.-Contesta secamente, el anciano.-Se me hace una falacia pero..-Mira de reojo a Lavi.- Mocoso.. –Trato de llamar su atención.- ¿Lavi?

Con lo que no contaba Bookman es que el pelirrojo se quedo ensimismado en la ventana cerca de la puerta, el cerezo que tenían fuera comenzaba a deshojarse, lo que le recordaba a ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido, mas las hojas, no eran hojas, eran solo pétalos rosáceos que caían más rápidamente que las hojas de otoño, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda pensando que el tiempo pasaría rápidamente.

-¿Me escucharas de una vez por todas, Lavi..?-Bookman asevera su tono. Le ponía nervioso que su nieto se guardara sus pensamientos, dado el futuro que tenia.

-¡Si, si te oí, Panda!-Declara sonoramente, algo nervioso.- Pero no es mi culpa lo que decida el maestro Tyki..

-¿Tyki?-Pregunta, el anciano.

-Mikk.-Apresura a corregir, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.-Se me hará tarde.. Nos vemos, abuelo.-Se levanta de su asiento con cierto aire que no consideraba normal o familiar Bookman.

Es, de hecho, un pueblo muy pequeño, tal vez demasiado pequeño(piensa el joven Bookman)que para estar en pleno siglo XXI lleguen algo tarde ciertos lujos electrónicos o hasta noticias, es extraño que descendientes de linaje noble vivan ahí..

Detiene sus pasos al cruzarle ese pensamiento, ¿qué demonios hacían Mikk y su familia en un lugar como ese?, piensa torciendo el gesto; A lo mejor son extranjeros. Continúa caminando el pelirrojo.

¿Pero qué demonios le importaba a él?

Desde anoche no deja de pensar en el moreno, ya sea en su persona o en lo que le rodea, de cualquier modo, el tipo de su sueño no era Tyki.. Al menos trataba de pensar.. Era endemoniadamente idéntico a él, de no ser por el cabello largo, así que no lo podía jurar.

-De cualquier modo, ambos son bien parecidos..-El pelirrojo habla como si se trataran de dos entes reales, uno le atraía de cierta manera, pero no más que el imaginario...  
Continúa caminando, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, llegando a instituto. Cosa que parecía realmente una mala jugada del destino; Ya que comenzaba a pensar demasiado..

"Bookman más de una vez me ha dicho que el subconsciente manifiesta sus deseos y temores por los sueños (Además, es cultura general).

¿Qué habrá sido el sueño que tuve con Mikk?

¿Temor?

No sentí ni un atisbo de escalofríos o miedo..

¿Un Deseo?

… Creo que lo que había sentido estaba muy claro..

Lavi se masajea las sienes, nunca había pensado y nunca se había confundido tanto a sí mismo, ni siquiera en los trabajos que tenía que hacer fuera de la escuela.

Era Tyki, aunque no lo podía apostar..

Pero ese comedor en el que estaban..

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?.-Se escucha una voz glacial.

-¿Kanda?.-Lavi levanta la mirada.-Pues.. ¿Entrando a clases?

-¿No recuerdas, cierto?-Resopla, el japonés.

-¿Recordar que?-Comenzaba a molestarse el ojiverde.

-Hay junta de consejo.-Señala un letrero en la entrada del Instituto.- Nos dijeron que ayer en la tarde lo pondrían, mientras íbamos de regreso a casa.

-Yo no me fui con ustedes, Gran Genio..-Se controla, durmió mal, se levanto temprano y para colmo no habrá clases.-De cualquier modo, ¿tu qué haces aquí?

-Voy al mercado, por el desayuno.-Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Tan temprano?.-Por poco y se va de espaldas en la acera.

-….-Simplemente le mira impasible. Y comienza a retirarse.

-¡Te acompaño! ¡Necesito comida!-Corre a su lado.

Al llegar al mercado Lavi corrió hacia el puesto de ramen más cercano, e hizo su magno pedido.

-Yo iré a comprar verduras.. ¿Te veo al rato aquí?-El pelilargo le pregunta.

-Sí, claro. Aquí estaré.-Simplemente miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como preparaban los fideos.

-Bueno..-Sin más, Kanda se retiro.

La comida siempre despeja al parchado, le sirvieron su plato familiar de Ramen especial y ni siquiera estaba bien en la mesa cuando ya lo estaba comiendo.

El olor a comida, el sabor de los fideos y el caldo le hacían una persona completamente distinta, si en ese momento le hubieran preguntado ¿Qué hay de Tyki? Ni siquiera se acordaría de ese nombre. Comía con una singular alegría, despreocupadamente.

-Maldita sea.. Es la última vez que perdemos una apuesta, Jasdero..-Caminaba pesadamente, Debitto, con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados.- Y mas en contra del estúpido bastardo de Tyki..

-Ya lo creo..-De igual manera, Jasdero caminaba a su lado con el mismo temple que su hermano.

-Espera..-Se detiene, Debitto.-¿Ese no es el alumno de Tyki?.-Mira atentamente al joven de espaldas, su cabello sin duda era inconfundible.

-¡Cierto, cierto!-Casi grita, tras reírse un poquito.

-Tengo una idea..-Perfila una sonrisa maligna.

Fin Capitulo 5

No existe palabra que me describa u_u... Mil perdones por los años de tardanza! Tenia miedo de actualizar por si de alguna manera mi modo de escribir habia cambiado, estoy intentando que no afecte xO! Ha sido de verdad muucho tiempo..

Espero que les guste! Quise hacer mas largo el capitulo pero.. Me hubiera tardado un poquito mas y no queria que pensaran que ya habia desaparecido xD. El proximo, lo prometo, sera mas largo, este solo fue un recordatoriio de que sigo en esta Tierra jajaja xD  
Mil gracias a todas las que me han apoyado :'''3 han sido muy importantes para animarme a continuar esta historia.

Sin mas, espero verlas mas que muy pronto~~!  
Reviews, mentadas, tomatazos, aplausos, zapes? Lo que quieran es bien recibido~~!


End file.
